Defying Gravity
by Black Mary Janes
Summary: East High is performing Wicked this year! And there's a new girl here to anger one Wildcat in particular. RyanxOC, Zekepay, Chaylor, Troyella
1. Trailer

**Okay, so this is a random idea I got. I know it's not that original, but I like it, and I hope you do too. Everyone is a little OOC in this, mostly because I wanted to switch the the roles that Sharpay and Gabriella played in the original. So Gabriella is the mean girl and Sharpay is the welcoming one. Weird, yes, but it will work. Also, this is the first time i have written a trailer for a fic, so any critique on that would be welcome!**

**Key**

**bold: announcer voiceover **

underlined: character voiceover

italics: actions/visuals

regular: character lines**  
**

* * *

**They were trying to start over…**

_Shows Nadia perusing her closet_

_Shows Sharpay opening her mouth to speak, but closing it again_

**One was forgetting her past…**

_Shows Nadia turning down a picture_

**One was turning a new leaf…**

_Shows Sharpay talking to Ryan_

Sharpay: No plotting. No hostile takeover.

**Neither expected to find each other…**

_Shows Sharpay and Nadia shaking hands_

Sharpay: It's nice to meet you.

_Shows Nadia, Ryan, and Sharpay together on a couch_

Sharpay: I had forgotten what it was like to have a girl friend.

**This year, the East High Wildcats will experience friendship…**

_Shows Nadia, Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay laughing_

…**Competition…**

_Shows the whole gang on stage singing_

…**Love…**

_Shows Chad and Taylor kissing_

_Shows Sharpay taking Zeke's hand_

_Shows Ryan and Nadia in a close embrace_

**And a girl gone bad**

_Shows the gang sitting in the auditorium, Gabriella glaring_

Gabriella: There's no way she's auditioning.

_Shows Gabriella and Nadia in the bathroom_

Gabriella: Just stay away from my musical and my man.

**All while trying to put on their most challenging musical ever**

_Shows everyone singing "Dancing Through Life"_

_As the music continues…_

_Flash to the gang browsing through costumes, laughing_

_Flash to the girls staring anxiously at a large green tub_

_Flash to the guys hitting each other with Galinda's wand and Elphaba's broom_

**Starring Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay twirling around on stage_

**Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan adjusting his hat in a mirror_

**Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor delivering a line_

**Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad singing_

**Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy smiling_

**Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella glaring angrily_

**And introducing Nadia Acton**

_Shows Nadia finishing her song, breathing hard and smiling_

**Defying Gravity**

**Coming Soon**


	2. It's Time To Trust My Instincts

"Aidan!!!" I bounded into the room with much less grace than my near seventeen years of life should have suggested. My brother let out an exasperated groan as I flopped on top of him and his twenty blankets. "Aidan!!!" I bounced on top of him, flailing my arms around, making as much noise as possible. "We have schooooool!!!"

"Oh joy." I heard him say. "Now get off me."

"Sorry!" I chimed. I plopped down on the floor next to his bed.

He pulled the blankets down from his head. "You nervous, Nadia?"

"No." I said instantly. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. But who wouldn't be? It is a new school."

"True." He groaned, pulling the blankets over his head again. "I don't want to go!!"

"Me neither." I said. "But we gotta. You need money, and I need to graduate."

"At least you don't need to wear a tie." Aidan groaned, finally rolling out of bed, next to me. "Come on, help me get dressed." He said, sitting up. "I know you're dying to."

I bounced up, instantly going to the closet. After rifling around, I pulled out a maroon oxford, black tie, and black slacks. "Black is your color." I said, tossing all the clothing onto his bed.

"Thanks Nadi." He said, using my nickname. "Now get out and get yourself dressed. I'm not missing homeroom because of you."

"Whatever, Teach." I skipped out of his room and into my own, pulling out the ensemble I had spent hours preparing last night. As I looked over it now, I decided it was too put-together. Rolling my eyes at myself, I jumped into the shower, deciding to just wing it when I got out.

Thirty minutes later, I wandered into the kitchen, looking for breakfast. I had just put a few bagels into the toaster when Aidan came downstairs.

"Why is it that the teenage girl is faster than I am?" He asked. I said nothing, throwing him a miniature bottle of cranberry juice. He caught it, tucking it into his bag. He took the bagels out f the toaster as I pulled the cream cheese out of the fridge.

"What do you think?" I asked, spreading out my arms. He scanned my outfit, pursing his lips slightly.

"Nice." He said. "'Too cool for you' city girl look. You're sure to be a hit."

"Is that really what it looks like?" I asked, looking down at myself. My favorite pair of jeans hugged my hips, paired with my emerald silk baby doll top and matching ballet flats. My black velvet blazer was thrown over one of the island chairs, and I saw Aidan's eyes flicker towards it.

"Do you even own a sweatshirt?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I snapped. "I just don't like wearing them. They're so…casual."

"The world is a very casual place." Aidan reminded me.

"Not for me." I said. "Everything is about the first impression. You should know this, Teach."

"I know." He rolled his eyes, throwing me my bagged bagel. I took both of our lunchboxes out of the fridge and set them down next to their respective bags. "Sometimes I think you are too organized."

"It's not that I'm organized." I said. "I just know how to make things go smoothly. My room's a mess already, and we've only been here a week."

"I know." He said. He paused, thinking. I knew he was wondering if he should tell me to clean it. Part of me wanted him to, as a sign of a normal family. But I knew we weren't normal. I also didn't want him to echo the words she used to tell me, every Sunday, without fail. "Just start closing your door or something." He finally settled on. I nodded, then gathered my stuff, pulled on my blazer and a gray plaid scarf, and followed him to the car.

We pulled into the staff parking lot of East High School twenty minutes later, arguing over whether you could really consider _The Nutcracker _Christmas music as it pulsed through the car speakers. Aidan finally just turned off the car to settle the debate.

We walked through the silent halls of the school, the red and white burning itself into my retinas. I had the dance of the Russians stuck in my head and was humming it loud enough to hear it echoed back to me, Aidan joining me as soon as he recognized the tune. Finally, we found the main office, smothered in more red and white. Even the office was empty, save for a lone receptionist, staring bleary-eyed at her computer, a steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

"Good morning." She said once we found her desk.

"Hey." Aidan said. "I'm Aidan Acton, and this is my sister Nadia. She's a new student, and I'm-"

"Oh yes, our new music teacher." She smiled. "You're all set, Mr. Acton. These are the keys to the band room, the auditorium, and the music office." She turned back to her computer, clicking a few times. "But I see that you are Nadia's guardian." We both nodded, hoping she just accepted the fact and moved on, like we were trying to do. "I need you to stick around then, and just sign a few forms." I let out a soft sigh, glad she didn't ask. Aidan and I ran through a few forms, stopping every few minutes to be introduced to some new faces. Finally we were finished, and one of the younger office aides offered to show us around.

The halls were still quiet, though there were now some teachers shuffling in, coffee and tote bags in hand. I was introduced to all of them, even though I would probably never see them again. I finally saw a student as we entered a hallway that was labeled "Arts Wing". She was leaning against the auditorium door, her Sidekick open and a pink satin pump placed flat against the door. Her long blond hair swung down in front of her face, but she looked up as we approached, revealing delicate features and bright blue eyes.

"Hi Miss Cameron." She said to the aide. She cast us a curious look. "New students?"

"One." Miss Cameron said. "This is Mr. Acton, the new music teacher, and his sister, Nadia. This is Sharpay Evans. She's a senior as well, Nadia."

"It's nice to meet you." She said, shaking my hand. "Welcome to East High, and good luck Mr. Acton." She rolled her eyes. "Talent in the music department is getting scarce. You've really only got Kelsi left, and she's heading to Westminster next year, hopefully."

"Oh, goodie." Aidan mumbled. I hit him. He hit me back. Sharpay and Miss Cameron gasped. I looked at them in confusion. Aidan was quicker. "Students shouldn't hit their teachers, and vise-versa." He said after I turned my stare of confusion onto him.

"Oh." I said. "Whoops."

"We won't turn you in." Sharpay said.

"What are you doing here?" Miss Cameron asked. "First bell rings in ten minutes. You should be heading to homeroom."

"Well, Ms. Darbus was supposed to be here at seven to let me into the auditorium to practice." Sharpay said. "But she's late." She shrugged, as if to say 'What can you do?'

"Practice for what?" I asked.

"The school musical." She said with a smile. "I'm really into theater. I've been in 18 school productions, and had 17 leads." She rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to brag. It's an old habit."

"No problem." I said. "What is the production this year?"

Her face split into an excited grin. "We got picked to do _Wicked_!" She exclaimed.

"No way!" I squealed. "That's my favorite musical!"

"We're so excited about it!" Sharpay said. "We're still in the middle of auditions, we're being so careful about this."

"But it's October." I said.

"Exactly." Sharpay said. "Darbus is in her third round of callbacks. She says she's having trouble finding an Elphaba." Sharpay suddenly straightened up, her eyes scanning me up and down. "Do you sing?"

I was taken aback. "Umm…yeah, a bit."

"You should audition." She said. "I'm sure Darbus wouldn't mind you auditioning late if you're really good." She looked at me sharply. "Which you are, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say-"

"She's amazing." Aidan jumped in. "She was in All-State chorus for six years back in Massachusetts."

"Hey Teach." I said. "Zip it."

"What, you were." He shrugged.

"You really should audition." Sharpay said. "It's getting kind of ridiculous. I don't know what she keeps looking for. No one so far has made a good Elphie."

"I'll think about it." I said. "I should probably make some friends first."

"What better than Drama Club?" The blonde shrugged her shoulders, knowing the only answer.

"She's got you cornered, Nadi." Aidan said. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." I said. "When is the next audition?"

"Friday during free period." She said. "Don't worry, I'll come with you. I'll bring Ryan too. He'll love to meet you." I gave her a curious look. "Ryan's my twin brother. He's cool." There was a loud ringing which was supposed to be a bell. It shocked me, since my old school had a mechanical buzzing noise, quite like an alarm clock. "What homeroom are you in?" She asked, picking up her pink messenger bag.

"Umm…." I rifled through the papers I had been given until I found my schedule. "Room 114."

"That's my homeroom too!" She said. "You get to meet Ryan and Kelsi! And Troy and Chad and all the rest of the Wildcats." She stopped short. "And Darbus."

I gave her a look. "Is she that bad?"

"Not once she knows you." Sharpay warned. "But turn off any cellular device right now or prepare to face the consequences." She switched off her Sidekick, slipping it into her bag. I followed suit, unsure of what the consequences would be, but not willing to find out.

Sharpay lead me through the school, finally turning into a room in the English Wing. Entering the room was like entering a small theater, complete with stage, curtains, and an audience. About fourteen teenagers turned to watch Sharpay and I walk in. An older woman sat at a desk offstage left, and I knew that she must be the infamous Darbus. Sharpay pointed to her, and I walked up, taking deep breaths.

"Excuse me ma'am." I said. She looked up from her papers. "My name is Nadia Acton. I'm your new student."

"Ah yes." She stood, and I got a good glimpse at her multicolored shawls, and was strongly reminded of Professor Trelawny. "Welcome to East High, Miss Acton. I understand your brother is our new music director." I nodded. "Charming. Are you involved in music as well?"

I heard Sharpay hiss my answer before I said it. "Yes. I sing."

"Wonderful." She said with a smile. "You should audition for our fall musicale. East High was chosen to be one of only a select few schools given the rights to _Wicked_." I looked impressed at her words, which obviously pleased her. "Now please take your seat for attendance and announcements."

My seat. The phrase made me freeze as I looked out at the sea of teenagers. I scanned the room for an empty desk, and was overjoyed to find one behind Sharpay. Acting like I knew what I was doing, I slid into the seat behind her. She turned smiling.

"Congrats. You survived your first encounter." She said, motioning to someone behind me. "Another introduction. The freak behind you is my brother."

"Hey, be nice Shar!" He said, throwing her a pout. "I'm only as weird as you are." He turned to grin at me. "I'm Ryan Evans." He held out a hand.

"Nadia Acton." I took it, surprised by how soft his skin was and how strong his grip was. "And don't worry, I'm used to freaks."

"Ooh, burned by the new girl!" Sharpay said, loud enough to make some of the others turn their heads.

"Introduce us, Sharpay!" A voice yelled as everyone stared at me.

"Maybe she doesn't want to know you, Chad." She laughed along with the rest of her classmates while I sat patiently. "Okay, fine." She sat a little straighter and cleared her throat. "Okay guys, this is Nadia Acton. She's a senior, and her brother is the new music teacher."

"Hi Nadia!!" The teenagers chorused in perfect unison.

"Nadia, this is Kelsi Nielson, Martha Cox, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, and, of course, Chad Danforth." She pointed as she named off each person, and I tried to keep up, but failed miserably.

"Hi." I said.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out eventually." Ryan said.

"I bet she'll know my name last." A bushy haired boy said in the far row.

"Yeah right." The boy next to him, Troy, rolled his eyes. "No one can forget your name."

"That's mean!"

"It's true, Chad." Troy shrugged. "You are kinda hard to forget."

"I know it is difficult, but can you please be silent during announcements?" Darbus yelled. As one, the class turned back around in their seats to face forward.

"Do they do everything in unison?" I asked Sharpay.

"Not usually." She shrugged. "Only around Darbus, really. She's been issuing the same commands for three years."

"Ah." I said, falling silent as she glared at me. Finally, the bell rang dismissing us. Unsure of myself, I lagged behind the rushing crowd. Most of them had memorized their schedule by now, as we were nearly two months into the school year. I checked mine, and after a bit of searching, settled into first period anatomy.

The day wasn't nearly as eventful as I had thought it would be. The classes were conducted with the same style as my school back in Boston. The week passed in a similar fashion. I found I learned the names quickly and got along with most of my classmates well enough. I found myself waiting anxiously for free period on Friday.

I walked out of my Spanish class that day to find Sharpay already there, waiting for me.

"I know you know where the auditorium is." She said, as though we were in the middle of a conversation. "But I figured we could walk over together, just so Darbus isn't wondering why you're there." I nodded, and we turned into the overcrowded hallway. "Do you have a song ready?" She asked.

"I know the 'Cuppycake' song." I said hopefully. Sharpay laughed. "Seriously." I said. "I haven't auditioned for anything in while." I thought back. "But the last time I did audition, I used "I'm Not That Girl". Will that work?"

"That's probably the song she would have you sing anyway." Sharpay nodded, turning her critiquing gaze to me. "She's going to audition you for Elphaba first thing, since you look the part so much." It was true, I had the long black hair and big, dark eyes. She pulled the chopsticks from my bun and my hair fell straight past shoulders. "And it's straight as a pin." She said. I felt sufficiently awkward next to her golden curls, but didn't say anything. She opened the auditorium door and we walked in. I could already hear the sounds of other teenagers in the seats, and was surprised to see that most of my homeroom was there.

"Yeah, should have warned you about that." She said, interpreting my stunned expression correctly. "But it's not that bad." We walked down the center aisle together, and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I knew they had been talking about me all morning. It was normal, me being the new girl. But I suddenly got the feeling that I was jumping into the drama scene at East High a little too quickly.


	3. I'm Through With Playing By The Rules

Gabriella

"There's no way she's auditioning." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Why not?" Chad shrugged. "You did after two days here."

"That's different." I said, unable to keep the hint of dislike from my voice.

"Because she might beat you?" Taylor asked in a psuedo-innocent tone. I opened my mouth to argue back, but she ignored me. "You're been acting like that a lot lately, Gabs."

"She's got a point." Chad said. "Remember how mad you got when I got a higher grade on the English speech than you did?"

"I was mad because I deserved a better grade." I shook my head. "I worked ten times harder and my delivery was spot on."

"Bullshit!" Chad exclaimed loud enough for Kelsi to shoot him a warning look from the piano onstage. "You know I busted my ass on that!" Chad hissed.

"Well, it obviously wasn't perfect, or your grade would be four points higher." I snapped. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and turned away from him. I wasn't quick enough to miss the angry look he shot me.

"What's up lately?" Taylor asked. "I mean, you've been kinda…touchy…all week."

"I'm fine." I said shortly. I had already turned my attention to the new girl, standing next to Kelsi at the piano. She had the look for Elphaba, true enough. But I did too. Kind of. Anyway, talent is more important than looks.

Darbus gave her command, and Kelsi started playing. She was auditioning with my song!

"She can't sing that song!" I hissed. "I auditioned with that song!"

"Gabs, it's the character's song." Taylor reminded me. "All the girls auditioning for Elphaba sing that song."

"Oohh…shut up, Taylor!" I hissed as the new girl started to sing.

"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl"

"She's good." Chad said. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you think that." I hissed. "You haven't heard a professional."

"She's better than you." Chad grumbled.

"Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl"

"She's really good." Taylor said, exchanging a look with Chad.

"Traitor." I huffed.

"Gabs, I didn't-" I stood up and sat down on the other side of Troy. From the corner for my eye, I saw Taylor roll her eyes and turn to face the stage.

"What's up with you and Taylor?" Troy asked as the new girl kept singing.

"She's being mean." I pouted slightly, and Troy kissed my cheek.

"I'm sure you two will work it out later." He said, his eyes still on the new girl. My fake pout turned to a real one when he continued. "She's good, isn't she?"

"Miss Acton!" Darbus stood up. "That was sensational. I want you to switch gears for me. Try the last half of "The Wizard and I", from "and one day". I'll give you and Kelsi a few minutes to get ready." The girl nodded, scuttling over to Kelsi. From what I could tell at the far end of the auditorium, Kelsi wore the bright, beaming smile that graced her face whenever she was looking at her new favorite talent.

"She's having her sing another song_ now_?" I spat. "But she hasn't heard me sing again yet!" A sudden thought cleared my mind. "That must mean she already knows I'm perfect for Elphaba."

"Why would she have Nadia sing another Elphaba song, then?" Chad asked, feigning innocence.

"She's just being sure in her decision." I said.

"Sure." Chad nodded.

A few minutes later, the new girl took center stage again. Darbus looked up and _smiled_. Actually smiled. Like, a real one. A _nice _one.

"Are you ready Miss Acton?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." The new girl flashed a bright smile to the front row, where I saw Ryan and Sharpay.

"You can begin." Darbus said with a wave of her hand. Kelsi started playing, and the new girl jumped in.

"And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,  
A girl who is so superior,  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris.   
Would it be all right by you  
If I de-greenify you?"

And though of course,  
That's not important to me.  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I;  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and..."

She stopped, her eyes focusing on nothing. She reacted as though watching a powerful movie, and I knew she was acting the part well, going so far as to imagine a vision for herself.

"Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
Feeling things I've never felt.  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die.  
Held in such high esteem.  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's favorite team;  
The Wizard  
And I!!!!"

The students around me broke into massive applause while I sat and stared, utterly dumbfounded. She held that note! That very last note, the one I could never manage to reach on my own, she belted with an ease I couldn't comprehend.

My mind racing, I jumped to the first conclusion I could pin down: this was a set-up. She wasn't just any new girl. She was sent here, trained and groomed to the point where she could upstage me. I thought of my enemies and found only one name. I glared now at the blond girl in the front, chatting excitedly to her brother. It was them. It always was those two, always angry and out for revenge after what happened last year. They were plotting again. I knew it like I knew the weather report for tomorrow was sunny with a high of 65. Well, I wasn't going to sit back and let them. They weren't going to get me again, or my name wasn't Gabriella Katherine Montez. 


	4. Together We'll Be The Greatest Team

Sharpay

"She's amazing!!" I exclaimed to Ryan that afternoon on the drive home. "She's ten times better than Gabriella was."

"Being perfectly honest, you're right." Ryan looked as though it was the last thing he wanted to admit, but knew that it was fact. "She knows the character better, and she had no trouble with those low notes that tripped up Gabriella."

"I bet she's not happy about it." I smirked.

"You're right." Ryan said, looking both ways before inching into the intersection. "Gabriella's pouted all day, while the rest of them look impressed."

"As they should." I got a sudden idea, one that could make me happier and Gabriella angrier. Ryan shot me a look just then.

"Shar, no." He said.

"What?" I asked, having been lost in the half-formed plans running through my head.

"I know what you're thinking." He shook his head. "You've got some grand scheme to use Nadia to exact revenge for what happened last year. But it's not going to work. It never works, Shar. So just let it go, forget about it, and try winning the old fashioned way; by being the best."

"But Ryan!" I pleaded, rubbing my hands together like a movie villain. "It's the perfect plan!"

"Did you learn nothing this summer?" He sighed. "And what about you're promise?" I hung my head. There he was, reminding me of my quest for good. I had promised him after the talent show that I would give up all scheming and try to play it straight. So far, I had succeeded. I was even nice to the Wildcats. And I wasn't going to ruin my winning streak now. Ryan had also made me into a big believer of karma.

"Fine." I rolled me eyes. "No plotting. No hostile takeover. If Nadia somehow beats Gabriella, then it's all on her own accord. I will have nothing to do with it."

"Good girl." Ryan nodded.

"But how can she not?" I continued my rant. "I mean, really, she's the complete package. Darbus would be crazy to not cast her as Elphaba."

"I know." Ryan nodded again, but he seemed different this time.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shrugged it off. "So what do you think her big secret is?"

"You mean the reason she randomly goes all dark and gloomy?" I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. But it seems to hit her in spells."

"Think it could have anything to do with the reason her brother is her guardian?" He asked.

"Maybe." I mumbled. "Where are her parents?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Ryan said, pulling into the garage. "She's got a Facebook."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She told me." He shrugged again. "Now get out before you make the car smell like girl."

"Oh whatever, Ry." I huffed, flouncing into the house.

That night after dinner I logged into Facebook and began searching. I found her quickly, and saw I wasn't the first. She already had Troy Bolton, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, and Ryan Evans under her friends. I quickly shot off a friend request and returned to my homepage. After about ten minutes I refreshed, and found that I had a new message. Seeing Nadia's name, I opened it. Inside I found a frantically typed note.

_Shar, Darbus just called my house. [MY HOUSE!! How does she even know my number? Anyway, she wanted to know if I was being serious when I auditioned today, because she realizes that I may have a lot on my plate trying to catch up and adjust and whatnot. And when I said I was being serious, she offered me ELPHABA!!! I'm happy and really upset by this. I mean, this isn't normal, is it? Having the new kid get the lead? It can't be. That would just be weird. I mean, I'm really pleased to be offered the lead, but I don't want to upset anyone. This is so confusing. I told her I needed to think about it. I mean, I don't want to let anyone down, but I don't want to tread on anyone's toes either. And this is all so sudden. I haven't sung in ages. I mean, I barely sing in the car. Well, I've gotten better. But something happened, and I stopped singing after that. And now, all of a sudden, I'll be singing every day. I guess I'm just nervous and need someone to talk to. And if you want me to stop sending you messages like this, just tell me. It's just that you were so nice today, and I really don't know anyone else._

My jaw dropped as I read it. Darbus called her _personally _to ask her if she wanted the role. And she had to _think_ about it??

"She's crazy." I said out loud. "The girl is just nuts!"

"Who's nuts?" Ryan asked, flopping down on my pink comforter.

"Nadia." I said, shaking my head. "Read this." I showed him the message. His blue eyes blurred as he read the note as fast as he could.

"See. I would think Darbus is the crazy one." He frowned, finishing the note. "But I can see what you mean."

"Why is she so worried about shaking things up?" I wondered aloud.

"Not everyone is like you, Shar." He said. "And she is the new girl. She's more worried about fitting in right now than standing out."

"But she should stand out." I shook my head. "What should I tell her?"

"She should do what's in her heart." I cocked an eyebrow. He shrugged. "I heard it in a Disney movie once."

"That much is obvious." I rolled my eyes. I typed up a quick, reassuring response, using Ryan's idea and my own (less cheesy) words. He read over my shoulder, nodding his approval.

"Tell her to call you." He said. I did, and hit send.

Ten minutes later, as Ryan and I were popping popcorn for _America's Next Top Model_ (Reason Number 456 Why Ryan Is Straight: he TiVo's every episode, but only watches the ones where the girls are in swimsuits, lingerie, or the buff), my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, flipping open the phone.

"Hey Shar." Nadia said.

"Hey Nadia." I replied, making sure Ryan heard. He set down the bowl and leaned into the phone.

"I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me tonight." She sighed. "I know I can get irritating sometimes, and I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I'm glad to be here. How are you holding up?"

"I'll make it." She laughed shakily. "It's just a lot to take at once, you know?"

"Of course it is." I suddenly got an idea. After a quick look to Ryan, I made a suggestion. "Why don't you come over for the night? We were just getting ready for _Top Model_. It would do you some good to focus on something else."

"You sure?" She asked. "Well, let me ask Aidan." Not bothering to cover the receiver, she yelled "Yo, Teach? Can I stay over the Evans' house tonight?" There was a pause where I heard a muffled reply. "I finished it." More muffled-ness. After a moment, I heard her squeal a thanks and say "He said I can!"

"Great!" I said. "We'll see you in a few minutes then!"

"Sure thing!" She said, hanging up. Five minutes later she was ringing the doorbell, overnight bag in hand.

"Wow, you're fast!" I exclaimed, letting her in.

"I'm a speeder." Her lips wore a crooked smile. "Aidan would have killed me if he knew how fast I was going."

"We won't rat you out." Ryan joked, an unfamiliar smile on his lips.

"I would hope not." She walked up to him and stole some popcorn.

"What good would it do us to lose our star to wrath of her big brother?" He cocked an eyebrow, moving the popcorn from her reach.

"No fair!" She cried, jumping up to try and reach the bowl. That was when it hit me, making me feel a bit like Jason. They were flirting. My brother Ryan and my new best friend, actually flirting. My jaw must have dropped because Nadia's smile melted away when she turned back to me. "You okay, Shar?" She asked.

"Yeah." I cleared my head with a few little shakes. "I'm fine." I took the popcorn bowl for myself and headed to the TV room. "Come on, before we miss it!" Ryan and Nadia followed, each grabbing the fleece blanket we claimed from the very start: me the pink, Nadia the green, and Ryan the blue one. Snuggling down into the sofa, Ryan in the middle with the popcorn, we started our show. As we watched, I began to think of how close we were after just a week with Nadia. As weird as it seemed, it felt right.

"Ew!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Tyra, what were you thinking, putting that hair on that girl!" We all laughed, but I think I laughed the hardest. I had forgotten what it was like to have a girl friend. At least until Nadia came.


End file.
